Happy Ending
by loveferries
Summary: Meredith is on a cruise ship with Derek. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Cowboys ride into sunsets  
Good guy always gets the girl  
Cinderella's dress fit  
Glass slipper that changed her world

We all know the stories  
We all know the fairy tales  
We all get the glory of making it for ourselves

From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in  
Right from the beginning  
We're looking for a happy ending

We've come here with nothing  
Take it with us the day we leave  
The first and last breath don't matter  
It's all the ones that are in-between  
It's the reason for living  
It's the reason the caged bird sings  
It's why we sit in the movies   
All the way to the closing scene

From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in  
Right from the beginning  
We're looking for a happy ending

And for all those dreamers who have come and gone  
Who have reached for the stars, who have overcome  
You're the hope, you're the wish, you're the truth  
Baby, here's the proof

Baby's born in the ghetto  
Baby's born with a silver spoon  
One tells his Mama I have a dream  
One tells his Mama I want the moon

From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in   
Right from the beginning  
We're looking for

From the beginning  
We're all looking for a happy ending  
Every dream of winning  
Every love we've been in  
Right from the beginning   
We're looking for a happy ending

Meredith Grey boarder the large cruise boat. This was going to be amazing. Three weeks. Three weeks all to herself. With out her mother. With out her father. With out her 'boyfriend'. If you could call him that. She was free. Totally and completly free.

She walked towards the suite that she was asigned to. She opened the door to see a beautiful suite. There was a living area with a small kitchen. She suddenly got the rush of a five year old in a candy store. She ran into the bedroom and jumped backwards onto the bed. She let out a breath feeling relaxed with everything around her. She never felt this way. It was so new but she immediatily became adicted to this new feeling.

She was sixteen yet she was never able to feel confortable in her own skin or home. But here. Here on this boat she was someone new. Someone no one knew and never would. She was here to relax and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek walked up the ramp on to the boat. He was carring all of his luggage. Someone had offered to do it for him but he didn't want someone to do his work. He walked into the room and let out a deep breath. He had just gotten out of high school and in three months he would be going to college. He couldnn't believe it. It just seemed so strange that he was already old enough to be going to college.

He layed back on the king sized bed in his room. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so calm. He had been four AP classes his last year of high school and he had worked more than he ever had in his life. So when his parents asked what he wanted for graduating he couldn't think of anything better than a three week cruise.

He had basicly no life except for school. He had never had a girlfriend and he was still a virgin. His life was nothing except for school but that was over now. This cruise wasn't just about relaxing it was about not going to school without ever having a girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith woke up from her little catnap at five. She got up to go and get dinner at the dinning hall. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly applied a little make up. She grabed her purse and her key card.

She walked into the dinning hall and looked for some place to sit. There weren't any tables open so she walked to the bar area where she could eat on her own. She sat down and was quickly served by one of the waitresses. A man sat down next to her which made her a little unconfortable. There were many other seats open. Why couldn't he have sat in one of those? She continplated moving to another seat but he hadn't talked to her yet so maybe he wouldn't at all. But she thought to soon.

"My name is Derek." He said right after he ordered his food.

"Uh...hi." She said not looking at him.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" He asked turning his chair towards her.

"Um...no. I really don't want to talk to anyone. So if you could just..." She motioned with her hand to turn around. Just then the watress came back with his drink. Meredith took the opprotunity to run.

After Derek thanked the watress for his drink he turned back to the woman he had met only to find a empty chair. He looked towards the exit and saw a shimer of blonde hair. He sighed, got up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith was starving. She hadn't been able to eat dinner after that ass harassed her. She was sitting in her suite contimplating what to do for food. She could go down to the dinning hall to see if they had left anything out or she could sit in her room and mope about how hungrey she was.

She grabed her robe to cover her flanal pajama pants and her white cami. She slipped on her sandals and padded into the hall way.

She walked into the large dinning hall and saw that the lights were still on. She walked down the stairs where the buffet was only to see a man standing infront of it.

"My god are you stalking me or something?" She asked in a loud voice. Derek jumped as he heard the loud voice behind him immiditaly knowing who it was.

"I seem to remember me being here first. So it would be you stalking me." He said leaning against the bar. He tilted his head and gave her a smile.

"Well I am just going to get some food and leaving." She said as she walked to the buffet. Derek walked towards her and reached across her to get a cup of fruit. Meredith walked around him to grab a peice of bread and Derek once again reached over Meredith to take a peice of bread. "Could you stop?" She asked upset.

"Sorry, I didn't get to eat today. I wanted to have a good time with a woman but she refused to talk to me. She even ran away." He said as he shook his head. "What kind of a woman would do that?"

"Probably one with a boyfriend." She stated not letting him get to her.

"Well its not like I asked her to have sex with me. I just wanted to eat with her." He said with the McDreamy smile.

"Well maybe this woman knows that dates usaually lead to sex." She said still not looking at him.

"What if it did lead to sex. She just wouldn't have to tell her boyfriend." He said as he reached out and touched her arm. She flinched at his touch.

"What if she would get in trouble?"

"What?" She had said it very quietly and he hadn't heard her right.

"Her boyfriend would find out." She said quietly.

"C'mon, lets sit down and eat." He said as he went to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Get your hands off me." She screamed. When he didn't immindatly do it she brought both of her hands out and pushed him off of her. The food that was in her hands was now on Dereks shirt. He looked down at it but when he looked up he saw her with her hands covering her eyes. She ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Derek started to wonder if this was all worth it. Should he still go after this woman who odviously didn't want him. He wanted her not only for sex. He liked her and he wanted her for more than that. But was it all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek walked down the hall of the boat with his book in hand. He was going to go to the sun deck. He wasn't much into the taning thing but he figured it would be a quiet place to read.

He needed a quiet place just to read. He had tried to do it in his room but found that all that he was thinking about was her. He knew that he had never actually had a girlfriend, unless you count 5th grade, but he didn't think that he was that bad at it. She said that she had a boyfriend but there seemed to be something else going on. She used it more as an excuse than an acctual reason not to talk to him.

His thoughts seemed to have some effect because when he turned to the sun deck the woman of his dreams was sitting there reading. He stood there and just watched her for a moment. She looked different compared to the other women on the deck. She was fully clothed and sat reading a book. The other women around her were in skimpy bikinis and if they were reading it was from a trash tabloid. She was deffinitaly different but that was exactly what he liked about her.

He walked over and sat next to her but she didn't notice.

"Good afternoon Meredith." He said slyly.

She looked over at him and quickly put her book over her chest as if to hide herself from him. "How the hell do you know my name?" She asked angerly.

"Quiet down." He said looking around at many people looking at them.

"You quiet down and stop stalking me." She said closing her book and getting up from her seat.

"Wait..." He called out as she walked away quickly. He followed her up the stairs and down the hall. He jumped in front of her and spread his arms across the skiny hallway so she couldn't get through. She tried to duck under his arm but he moved to the side effectivly stopping her from getting away from him.

"Why are you doing this?Hmmm?" She asked sruging her shoulders. Derek leaned against the boat trying to figure out how to put how he felt into words. As he opened his mouth to speak she stopped him. "You know what? I don't care. You just see a nice peice of ass you can fuck for a night then never speak to again. Have you ever thought that thats not what I want. Thats not what any woman wants. So just keep it in your pants." She screamed as she walked away from him the way they came.

"Its never been out of my pants." Derek wispered to himself as he turned away and walked sadly back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek couldn't take it any more. He needed to find out why she wouldn't give him the time of day. He only found out her name because it was written in her book. Meredith Grey. It was a becautiful name. It seemed to fit her. He didn't know why but it fit her.

He was friends with the captian and now with the name of his secret crush he could find out her room number. 264. He now knew exactly where he could find her.

He knocked on the door and heard Meredith rush around inside her room. "Just a second." He heard her beautiful voice shout. She opened the with a smile as she was looking at the floor but her smile faded as she saw who was at her door. "Not you again." She said as she began to shut the door.

Derek quickly put his hand in the door. "Wait...just let me explain."

"I just can't." She said as she started to shut the door again.

Derek put his foot in the door to stop it from shuting. "Why? Give me one good reason why you can't even talk to me. Just one and you never have to speak to me again." He said pleading her with his eyes.

"I have a boyfriend. I can't see anyone." She said quietly staring at her shoes.

"You know the stuff that I said that night about your boyfriend not having to know about something that I wanted to do. That wasn't me. And you were right about just trying to get in your pants thats all that I wanted but not now. Now I just want to be your friend. Nothing more and nothing less." He said sweetly as he raised his hand to her cheek.

He thought that he saw something in her eyes but they suddenly turned to fire. "I knew it. You asshole. All that you want is sex. All that your stupid brain can think about." She said as she slapped his hand away from her face. "You are a pig. Do you know that? Thats all you are and all you'll ever be." She said as she slamed the door in his face.

And all Derek could think was 'How did that go so wrong.'


	7. Chapter 7

Derek laid in bed. He didn't want to move. She didn't want him even as a friend. She refused to speak to him. So now he didn't want to do anything but sit. Sit and lay in his room. But his stomach had other ideas.

He stood up and slowly made his way to the dinning hall. He didn't want to go but he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. He didn't feel like it. He didn't know if this was a normal feeling when you got turned down.

So he sulked into the dining room. He wondered if the bar tender would pity him and give him a drink. He really wanted a drink right now. He had never done it before except when his father would offer him a sip of his but right now he just wanted to lose himself. Go away from the nerd who can't get a girl to look at him for more than two seconds.

He sat down on the bar stool that she had sat on the night he met her. He layed his head down on the table as someone sat down next to him. He stayed like that for a moment until he relized that the person next to him probably thought he had died there. He looked up to see the one person he had been dying to see.

"So its all right for you to sit next to me but not for me to sit next to you?" He asked. She had practically spit her drink out when she relized who was sitting next to her.

"How did I fall into your trap?" She seemed to ask herself.

"I'm just that unresistable." He said to her leaning a little closer.

"Sure you are." She said barly above a wisper. "Pig" She said just as quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said that you are a pig. I odviously don't want to be talking to you so why do you keep pushing?"

"Becuase, I don't know anyone here and from what I've noticed neither do you. So why can't we just hang out together until we land then never see eachother again?"

"Because my boyfriend is very terretorial and if he ever found out that I was hanging out with you, he would be very angry." She said quietly. She seemed to shrink while she said it. Her shoulders were now hunched over and her face was looking towards the floor.

"How would he find out?"

"I don't know but he would." She seemed to get her anger back suddenly. She stood up as she yelled it at him. She started to walk away from him again but he wasn't going to let her go.

He followed her out on to the deck. "Meredith just let me talk to you." She finally turned around and he could now see that she was crying.

"I can't. You don't know..." But she didn't have time to get the rest out. There was a loud explosion coming from inside the steam room next to Meredith. Derek quickly covered his eyes to sheild himself from the flames.

He took down his arms to see nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek ran to the side of the boat deck. He could just make out her figure slowly sinking in the dark waters. He panicked as he ran to the emergency case which held a life raft. He yelled for helped but figured that no one was going to hear him because many were at dinner.

He got to the edge of the boat and threw the unblown up raft into the water. It was the type which would blow up once it hit the water. He took a deep breath and jumped a bit away from where Meredith was now quickly sinking.

As he surfaced in the water Derek franticly looked for Meredith. He suddenly caught a glimpse of light against metal. He quickly swam over to where he saw the light and found Meredith about two feet under the water. He pulled her up and tried to hit her lightly on the back to get some water out of her lungs. She coughed harshly spiting out some water and let out a hurtful moan.

"Its OK Meredith." He started to swim toward the raft. "Your going to be OK." He tried to get her into the raft with out hurting her to much. Then climbed in with her.

He used the open moment to look at where their boat was finding that the engines were pushing them farther away from the boat. "Help!" He yelled. But no one could hear him.

He was left alone at sea with a woman who wanted nothing to do with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry that what is about to happen in this fic is about to happen. I really wish that i didn't but that is how it came out. this has never happened to me and i wish it never affected anyone. this is terrible and if you are terrible offended then please don't read it. its in italics and if you don't just skip the italics.**

**this fic will not get better in these terms. i wish it did but it won't any time soon so i would like to say that if you really have a problem with it i would like to ask you to stop reading this fic. its not that i don't want you to but i don't want to make any one feel uncomfortable or offend anyone. so i would love to have everyone read it but only if you are comfortable.**

**i'm sorry about this.**

_She sat at the end of the bed. She waited for him to get there knowing that he would be angry. She talked to one of the guys at their school and she knew he saw. She hoped that he wasn't that mad but she couldn't be sure. She was never sure._

_Feet stomped up the stairs and she curled into herself more. The door forcefully opened and he stood there. He yelled for talking to the other man. He always yelled. He didn't want her to have friends. It wasn't good for him._

_She hadn't spoken as he ranted on for twenty minutes. She never spoke when he was this way. He leaned down to look her right in the eyes. "Do you want to fuck him?" He asked. She quickly shook her head. "Prove it." He then threw his hands across her cheek. She quickly brought her hand up to shield her face but was to late. She was thrown flat on the bed by the force of his hit. He climbed up on to her to hold her down. "Your going to fuck me to prove that I'm the only one you want." He brought her hands up to the zipper on his pants. She hesitated a little to long for his liking. "Do it now, you whore."_

_She didn't want to. But she couldn't stop him. He would get what he wanted either way. Maybe if she went a long with it he would be better. Maybe this would fix everything that had been going on. Maybe they could be the perfect couple everyone saw. Maybe the sex would fix everything._

_She unzipped his pants and everything went so fast. He seemed to get to get her pants off so quickly. "You seem to be a little dry. You do want this, don't you?" He asked. But she could see the fire in his eyes. She knew the answer._

_"Yes" she answered quietly. He reached over into into her bedside draw where he had put the lubricant. She had been forced to do hand jobs more than once and she knew the lube well. He put the top of the bottle inside of her and squirted it. It seemed to sting. She knew what was coming. It might be her first time but he had talked about it for a while._

_He thrusted into her. She yelled out but knew that no one would help her. He didn't wait for her to get prepared, just kept thrusting. It was uncomfortable and still hurt. She could feel blood trickling down her thigh. "Work your hips, bitch. Don't make me do all the work." He yelled as he kneaded her breasts painfully. She started throwing her hips up._

_Soon he ended and pulled out of her. He laid back on the pillows of her now messed up bed. "Clean me off. I hate the smell of that crap." He said pointing to his soft penis. "And maybe then I will be ready for round two. Trust me..." He said forcing her head on to his penis. "You need the practice." He said with a chuckle._

_Suddenly he squeezed his thighs together around her head and forced her back on to her back. He started thrusting into her mouth. He adjusted her head so he went far down her throat. She couldn't breath. She was choking._

She sat up quickly coughing trying to get away from the dream. When she finally got her breathing back she looked around at her surrounding. She was sitting in a bright yellow raft with the water pushing it further on to the clear sand. She looked at the man sleeping next to her and was immediately sick.

'Why was she sitting on a boat with a man who had been pining over her the entire boat ride.' She quickly kicked him in the stomach. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked loudly as he grabbed his stomach.

"What are you talking about? You should be thanking me. I saved your life." He said sitting up. "Did you kick me?" He asked trying to figure out why his stomach suddenly hurt.

"Yes. Now why are we on an island? Where is our boat?" She asked.

"There was some kind of explosion and it threw you off the boat." He looked at her head closer. "And it looks like it burnt you pretty badly too." He added raising his hand to touch her burns. She quickly slapped his hand away.

"So how do we get back to the boat?" She asked looking into the water.

"We just have to wait. I'm sure that when neither of us get our luggage they will figure out what happened. We just have to wait it out." Derek said rather calmly.

"I can't. I just can't." She said quickly. She then climbed out of the boat and walked away from it. She sat down in the sand and looked out into the ocean. She was in trouble. Major trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek was officially board. He had tried to go back to sleep after Meredith had woken him up but he still couldn't figure out why she wouldn't give him the time of day. He had been nothing but nice and had saved her life but she seemed like she would have rather died in the water. He wasn't going to give up. He was intruiged now. He just couldn't stop.

He dragged the boat out of the water and into the dry sand to look through the compartments on the raft. There were about eight compartments each filled with something different. They were sealed with a zipper so they were damp. When he got everything out he started to take inventory. Three blankets, two pocket knifes, a flint to make fire, a small first aid kit, three caned foods, two flashlights, one tarp, and three bottles of water. The blankets were the wettest so he took them up the beach and layed them on large rocks to keep them out of the sand. He also got rocks and some dry wood to start a fire.

After a half an hour he had gotten a fire started and had gotten a meal cooked. He had found bananas, opened a can of beans, which he heated, and gotten a peice of bark to put everything on. He made a plate for himself and Meredith.

He walked over to where she still sat looking out into the water. "Here," He said as he handed her a plate and a water bottle.

"Thanks." That was all she said before putting the food on the ground and walking over to the raft. Derek wondered where she was going. Maybe she just wanted to get away from him. He laid back and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He didn't notice when she came back and sat down. "Could I have that pocket knife?" She asked. He still wasn't sure what she was doing. She had come back with a small black case from her backpack. She had it on when she fell so it had still been in the raft.

She swiftly flicked open the blade and raised it to her finger.

"What are you doing?!" Derek exclaimed as she pricked her pointer finger so a bubble of blood formed on her finger. Derek quickly took the knife out of her hands figuring she would hurt herself again.

"I had to you idiot." She said as she pulled a circular testing kit out of the black case. "I have diabetes. I have to test before meals." She said calmly as she placed the blood in the tester and waited for the read out. Derek was going to be a doctor and he couldn't believe that he was just now noticing her shaky hands which was a sign of low blood sugar.

She started to eat after she finished with the meter but still wouldn't look at Derek. "Nothing can happen between us." She stated after she started to eat. "It doesn't matter that we are not on the boat anymore."

"Thats fine." Derek said simply as he started to peel his banana. "How about this?" He said as he turned towards her. She was now looking him in the eyes. "I won't jump you as long as you don't kick me in the stomach again." He stuck his hand out trying to look profesional. She giggled. Derek loved that sound. He had known her for two days and he already couldn't get enough of it.

She took his hand and played along by shaking it hard. Silence fell on them once again as they looked out into the beautiful water. "Its so peaceful here." She said to no one inparticular. "I wish I never had to leave."

"I do to." He said back. "I love my family but with four sisters it gets pretty hectic." Derek said quietly. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked. She seemed very hesitent to answer him back. "I'm asking you as a friend. We are going to be stuck here for who knows how long so we might as well have something to talk about." She took a deep breath.

"No, my parets stopped after me."

"Thats cool." He said. The silence was once again upon them. "Where do you live?" He asked her.

"In a town out side of Boston. Its called Arlington." She said shyly. She now had her legs drawn up to her chest so her head could rest on them.

"No way. I live in Copley Square." He said unbelieved. "We live like five minutes from eachother."

"Where did you go to school?" She asked. This was the first question that she had asked him and he could tell that she was opening up to him more.

"Belmont High." He said simply.

"Thats where I go." She said excitingly.

"I'm lucky. I just got out of their for good."

"I'm stuck their for another two years."

---------------

They had talked a little more then made their way over to the fire to get type of shelter up. Derek had suggested using the raft for a roof and the tarp on the sand but Meredith had insisted on making herself a tent away from Dereks so he gave her the tarp and used the raft for himself. It had gotten dark a while ago but they had stayed up talking. They were across the fire from eachother so they couldn't see one another and they laid so they looked up at the stars.

"So are either of your sisters in high school still?" Meredith asked.

"Ya Nancy and Sarah." He said to see if she could figure out who they were with out knowing his last name.

"Nancy Shepherd?" She asked loudly. Nancy was a cheerleader and just about the biggest bitch in their entire school. "Shes a bitch." Meredith said simply.

"Ya pretty much." Meredith giggled at this expecting him to get angry at what she just said.

"Sarah is really nice. A bit of a book worm but much nicer than her sister. For a long time I didn't think that they were sisters. I thought that they just had the same last name because they were so different. They never talk to eachother."

"Ya Sarah is my favorite. She is the baby of the family but she is the only one I feel kind of connected to. She is like my best friend."

"She seems like it." Silence caught between them again before Derek started to speak.

"Why had I never seen you around school?" He asked her. He got no responce but when he stood up to investigate he found Meredith sleeping with a slight snore coming from her.

He let out a light chuckle and walked over to her. He placed his arms around her body and gently picked her up. Her face quickly contorted into a scared look as she started to push Dereks chest away from her. Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she pushed harder. "Mer" He cooed gently trying to calm her down but failing when she pushed him so hard that she fell out of his arms.

This woke her up from her dream. Derek kneeled down infront of her but she wouldn't open her eyes. "Mer, whats wrong?" He asked gently pushing hair out of her face. She had stopped crying and now slowly opened her eyes. Derek could see the fear she tried to hide. "Its just me, Mer." He wispered as he picked her up again. She seemed to cling to his chest as he walked her into the tent and laid her down. She wimpered when he let go. He covered her with one of the blankets and smoothed down her hair. By this time she had fallen back to sleep and Derek crawled out of the tent.

He sat by the fire waiting for it to go out so he could go to bed but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Why had she pushed him so violently. There was something going on inside of her.

But he didn't know if he wanted to know what it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek climbed into his makeshift tent. He laid down after making sure the fire was out but then relized that he had put two of the blankets in his tent. He relized how rude it was to have taken two blankets when her tent was probably letting in much more cold air in. So he walked over to her tent and crawled in. He could see her shivering from where he was. Derek quickly threw the blanket over her and tucked it in so she was wrapped tightly.

Her eyes suddenly sprung with tears and she seemed to tense up. A slight sob came from her mouth as she curled up into the fetal position.

"Mer" Her eyes seemed to pop open when she heard the calming voice of her new friend. "Are you ok?" He asked as he tries to calm her down.

"I'm fine." She said sitting up. "What are you doing in here?" She asked almost accusingly.

"Sorry. I went into my tent and noticed that I had two blankets. I knew that the tarp wouldn't keep you very warm. I just didn't want you to be cold."

"Oh" She seemed put back by his sincerity. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said as he left the tent.

--

The morning had come and Derek woke up early. He walked out of the tent and streached his cramped muscles. He quietly got some dry wood and made a fire.

Soon he heard rustling from Meredith's tent. She came out looking sleepy with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Good Morning!" Derek said a little to cheery for Meredith.

"Whats so good about it? This morning I woke up thinking that getting stranded on an island was all just a dream but then I took a deep breath and inhaled two pounds of sand." She looked up at him. "Its a great morning." She said sarcasticly.

"Well someone isn't a morning person." He said as he handed her a plate of the same thing that they had eaten the night before.

"Thanks" She said quietly. She relized that she was a little harsh before and he was doing so much for her that she should try to act civil. Suddenly he appeared over her shoulder with her tester kit. "Thank you." She said sincerly.

"Of course." He sat next to her and started to eat his own meal. "Are you ok eating this stuff? I don't want to make you sick if there is something else you can eat."

"No, I'm fine as long as I have my pump." She said as she raised her shirt to show him the square electronic insulin pump. She lifted her shirt enough to show him the pump but not letting any skin show. "Its water proof and has battery life for up to two weeks."

"Well lets hope that we get off this island before then." She giggles and nods her head. Silence fell between them.

"We will get off here by then, right?" She asked in a low voice. She had never had to worry about not having insulin but suddenly it was a possibility.

"Hey," He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He had only really known her for a little while but he already felt the need to protect her. He needed to watch over her. There was something about her. "We are going to be fine. I will protect you." She had been tense at first but she seemed to fall into his arms quickly after. She let out another giggle feeling as if she had no worry in the world. She felt incredibly safe sitting in the sand in Derek's arms. "One thing that we need to do is find some clean water. We can't live off of three water bottles for much longer."

"Well I think that we will have to do that sooner rather than later."

"Ok lets go." He said as he stands up and helps her up too.


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith and Derek were sitting around the fire. They had already found a nice stream full of nice clean water. They had talked the entire way and had learned a lot about eachother. Meredith had opened up to Derek much more but still kept her dark past away from Derek.

"It looks like it going to rain tonight." He said as he looked up at the sky. The sun was just setting and the wind was picking up.

"You don't think that it will thunder, do you?" She asked as soon as he said it.

"I can't really tell, why?" He asked right back.

"Oh...no reason." She said quietly. She seemed down. Suddenly she didn't seem to talk.

--

Meredith and Derek hadn't been in their tents for more than ten minutes before the rain started to pour. It was a warmer rain but the wind was still blowing hard. Derek had been worried about Meredith since she was in a poorly made tent. Suddenly there was a loud bang of thunder followed by a bright lightning bolt. Quickly after he heard something that didn't fit. It was a scream. He ran out of the tent and towards Meredith's.

When he opened it he saw her curled in the fetal position. Her body was shaking as her hands covered her face. She shook noticable and Derek was stuned. He had never seen her like that.

He rushed to her side after getting over his immediate shock. "Mer, whats the matter?" He asked. He did a once over her body to make sure there was no injuries. He gently smoothed back her hair only to feel her pull away from him. "Meredith, tell me what is wrong."

She cautiously looked up at him. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want to get him involved. "Do you want to know whats wrong?" She yelled at him. She sat up as he nodded yes. "This is what is wrong." She said as she lifted up her shirt so he could see the large black and blue bruises across her stomach and going on to her back. "You have you perfect life to go back to but either way I die. I'm going to die here or at the hands of my boyfriend or my dad or maybe myself because I can't take it anymore. I just can't. I don't want to live like this." She cried.

Derek was scared. Hell, he would run out of that tent so fast if it was anyone else. But it was his Meredith. This shouldn't happen to anyone but hearing about her self makes him feel sick. He quickly pulled her into his arms and rocked her shaky body. He wispered soothing words in her ear.

He tried to press a kiss to her head but she pulled away. "No, you can't do that. He comes to get me when it thunders." She gets as far away from him while still being in the tent.

"Who, Meredith?" He tried to get closer but she backed farther into the tarp made roof. "Who comes to get you?"

"My dad." She wips a tear on her sleeve. "He comes and gets me because he doesn't sleep in the thunder. He says that its the sound of women being beaten by their husbands and that he has to get me ready. That I can't go not knowing what it feels like to be beaten."

"Mer, he won't get you. We are on an island. He doesn't know where you are." Derek goes a little closer and is happy to see that she is no longer scared of him. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He says as he takes her in his arms.

"I know that. I know. But I am just so scared." She wispers.

"Come on." He said as he picked up the blankets in her tent.

"Come where?"

"You need to get some sleep and there is no way I am leaving you alone." He puts an arm around her back and leads her out into the storm. He can still feel her shaking in fear. Everything makes sence now that he knows this. She always stayed covered, she wouldn't look at him, and she had to sleep in her own tent. He lets her lay down then lays next to her. He cuddles her into his chest and soon feels her relax into his soothing touch. "I need to ask you something. You don't need to answer it and I don't really want to know myself. But I think I need to know."

She knew what was coming but she nodded any way.

"Does your boyfriend rape you?" He pulled her closer wishing and praying that she said no but something told him that she wouldn't.

She let out a sob as she nodded her head yes. He pulled her as close as she could get. He wished he could make it all go away but there was only one thing he could think about.

How could someone do this?


End file.
